


inhumanly warm

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Interspecies Relationship(s), Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Xenophilia, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 27: XenophiliaKarkat leaned closer, and let his sharp yellow nails carefully run down Dave’s stomach.





	inhumanly warm

Dave laid on his back, against the soft sheets of the bed he shared with Karkat. His hands were already grasping the sheets hard as the troll stood over him, ready. Karkat’s candy red bulge was out of its sheath, wiggling back and forth uncontrollably, as the red slurry dripped onto theirs covers, staining it. He could also picture how his tight nook was already leaking with fluids as well. He would take a turn with that later, but right now, Karkat was the top.

He leaned closer, and before he knew it, he felt how the warm, slimy bulge wrapped itself around his own hard cock, providing a sensation Dave couldn’t explain. It was so warm and so good, and the way the bulge slithered unpredictably against him caused him to began to whimpered, his heart was already beating so fast, and this was just the beginning.

Karkat leaned closer, and let his sharp yellow nails carefully run down Dave’s stomach. And as he was so close, gray skin against his own, the bulge withdrew, and just before Dave would ask if he could get it back, he felt the hit bulge against his opening, already leaving a trail of messy slurry between his legs. The bulge and Karkat were impatient, not that he complained, he was needy too.

So, he spread his legs wider, giving Karkat all the room he needed.

Dave let out a gasp of pure bliss as he felt the bulge enter him, already so wet, and inhumanly warm. It fit there so perfectly, so, Karkat immediately began to thrust fast. With a wet bulge you had all the lube you could ever want, no need for long waiting periods.

Karkat thrusted quickly, filling Dave to the brink each time, while hitting his prostate and other sweet spots immediately. He basically melted with the troll inside of him and moved his hips in sync to the thrusts, pleasure building up for both. Yes, this really beat a human cock every day of the week.


End file.
